


Хэй, Кэп...

by Ereni



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereni/pseuds/Ereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обернувшись на тягучее "хэй" можно было увидеть что угодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хэй, Кэп...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинкфест на заявку. "Хочу фик на арт"  
> Ссылка на арт:  
> http://luluha.deviantart.com/art/hey-captain-299077913  
> Наброски

\- Хэй, Кэп, - говорит он тягуче и неспешно, будто выспавшийся котяра мурлычет. - Как спалось?  
Стив знает этот тон. Знает, что оборачиваться нельзя. Но все равно не сдерживается. Каждый чертов раз.   
...Ну, разумеется. Еще недавно щит стоял далеко, у стены, но Старк обладал мистической способностью - когда ему что-то было нужно, он обзаводился невиданной силой, ловкостью и целым набором навыков, включая умение скрытно передвигаться. И не забываем про неизменный интеллект. Или, если коротко и по данному случаю - щит у стены уже не стоит.   
То, что он совершенно не походит на подушку, Старка тоже, видимо, не волнует.   
...Когда-то, в самом начале, он просто поглаживал себя по животу. Медленными, круговыми движениями. Потом опускал ладонь ниже - и Стив перехватывал ее, заменял своей, а потом, много позже, напоминал себе, что по меркам этой эпохи вообще и Тони Старка в частности быть таким озабоченным более чем нормально. В том числе для Стива. Особенно для Стива - учитывая сколько в его личной жизни тянулся период неудач. А тут, понимаешь ли, такой... Тони. Кто угодно голову потеряет.   
Потом невинного движения стало мало, но вздохнуть с облегчением Стив не смог. Потому что Старк совершенно не стеснялся усилить нажим. Чего бы это ни потребовало.   
Обернувшись на тягучее "хэй" можно было увидеть что угодно. Перед некоторыми сценами тематические фильмы и фото (с которыми Стива неутомимо знакомил все тот же Тони) казались дешевой поделкой. Но стоило привыкнуть и к этому - да, Стив оказался способен на такой подвиг - как спектакли потеряли остроту, стали почти невинными... на первый взгляд.   
Вот как сейчас.   
\- Сколько раз я тебя просил не курить в постели?   
Тони хмыкает - и затягивается. Медленно. Демонстративно, напоказ. Подчеркнуто смакуя собственное пренебрежение и безнаказанность. Капризные губы смыкаются вокруг фильтра, раскрываются буквой О, выдыхая дымное кольцо. Сминают щеку - насмешливая гримаса вместо улыбки.   
Он сонный и теплый, и кажется расслабленным. Податливым и мягким.   
Он абсолютно уверен, что ему ничего не будет. Кроме того, чего он хочет сам.   
На белой простыне лежат цветные полупрозрачные тени. Синие и красные. Сияние реактора почти не видно - и хорошо, потому что в его свете Тони кажется мертвым. А в таком как сейчас - живым.  
Стив сдается каждый чертов раз. В данном случае подходит и отнимает сигарету, дрогнув от мимолетного прикосновения к губам.   
Сбивает пепел о край щита. Аккуратно кладет окурок на вычурный и хрупкий стеклянный столик. Примерно раз в неделю Тони разбивает один такой. Зачем они ему только в спальне...  
\- Хэй, Кэп, - в голосе слышится урчание, - а ты знаешь, что твой щит...  
Стив закрывает ему рот. Все равно ничего хорошего не скажет.   
От мнимой расслабленности не остается и следа. Старк превращается в камышового кота за считанные секунды - шипит, выгибается в руках, норовит цапнуть.   
Стив не дает. Сжимает, распластывает по постели. Стиснуть оба запястья в ладони, вынудить превратиться в струну, в изогнутый лук - так надо сейчас, так правильно. И через пару минут Тони прикрывает глаза.   
Его очередь сдаваться и быть беспомощным.   
Он еще не закрыт с прошедшей ночи. Минута осторожных поцелуев и полной неподвижности - и он действительно расслабляется, растекается по кровати. И разводит ноги - теперь действительно податливый, без игр. Но Стив все равно осторожен. Торопиться некуда, уже везде опоздал.   
Он прижимает одно колено Тони к груди, подается вперед и входит - легко, гладко, медленно. Тони ахает, распахивает почти черные глаза.   
\- Стив...   
\- Угу, - Стив опускается на него сверху. Отпускает запястья - теперь можно - и кладет одну ладонь на щеку.   
Тони колючий. Ластится, трется щетиной - щекотно. Стив не смеется. Тони похож на кота.   
Битого жизнью, недоверчивого.   
Стив все так же медленно делает толчок, потом еще один - сильнее. Потом впивается пальцами в чужую кожу и толкается так, будто хочет сломать кровать.   
Подождать. Повторить. И-раз, и-два...   
На пятом толчке Тони затаивает дыхание. На шестом - стонет, тихо и тонко. Пытается податься вперед, но Стив мешает, не позволяет, лишает даже иллюзии контроля. И тогда Тони стонет в полный голос, неспособный сдержаться или затормозить.   
А значит и Стиву можно отпустить себя.   
Он вбивается все глубже, и жестче, и сильней, пока перед глазами не становится темно, пока в ушах не остаются только стоны - пронзительные, нежные, продирающие от макушки до копчика резким удовольствием, пока не остается ничего, кроме Тони. Тот мечется под ним, пытается вывернуться, пытается сделать хоть что-то - но не может почти ничего, и в конце-концов замирает, приоткрыв рот и почти кричит. А потом, всегда неожиданно, на середине - вдоха, или движения Стива - вздрагивает и кончает. И лицо у него при этом такое, что выбивает почище разорвавшейся гранаты, сметает остатки самоконтроля начисто. Последние толчки всегда выходят у Стива не просто жесткими - жестокими. Он когда-нибудь разорвет его пополам...   
Но не разрывает. Просто падает, утыкается носом в ухо - окончательно опустошенный. Старк жадно глотает ртом воздух и не жалуется на тяжесть.  
\- Голову не разбил?  
Тони фыркает и качает головой. Щит, оказывается, съехал куда-то ближе к изголовью. По лицу довольного и сытого кота по-прежнему пляшут цветные тени, зажигают огоньки в глазах.   
\- Ты... тебе когда-нибудь хватает? - безнадежно спрашивает Стив.   
\- Тебя? - отзывается Тони. - Шутишь?   
\- Шучу, - покорно отвечает Стив. - Но все-таки? Я торчу у тебя чуть ли не каждый день, мы ночь напролет трахаемся - неужели нельзя хотя бы по утрам обходиться без провокаций?  
\- А как с тобой по-другому, Роджерс? - спрашивает Тони, и что-то маловато в его голосе ехидства для простой отговорки.   
Стив грустно улыбается.   
\- Подам тебе идею. Хотя странно - такой умник как ты, и не сообразил?   
Тони смотрит настороженно, но Стив не собирается насмехаться. Он берет его лицо в ладони, гладит пальцем уголок рта и уже без тени улыбки говорит:  
\- Просто скажи - останься.  
И целует.   
Кошки всегда гуляют сами по себе. Но это не значит, что им никто не нужен.   
Это значит только то, что им сложнее это признать.


End file.
